<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идеальный план by seal_vitaliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764799">Идеальный план</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy'>seal_vitaliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Love/Hate, M/M, Ненависть с первого взгляда, Они что-то замышляют, От врагов к возлюбленным, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэнсом ненавидит новую сиделку своего деда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идеальный план</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Достать ножи" - отличный фильм с мощной отсылкой на Агату Кристи, прям такой типичный детектив в ее стиле. "Мы всегда жили в замке" - неплохой фильм, но у него низкий рейтинг. Честно, если вам нравится Стэн, как мне, то посмотреть стоит. А так... Фильм на один раз.</p>
<p>Чарльз https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWSe91eXkAAbH9w.jpg</p>
<p>Рэнсом https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERozYiVXkAAzIz1.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Он такой красивый, — вздохнула Мег.</p>
<p>Рэнсом скривился и спустил солнцезащитные очки на кончик носа, разглядывая новую сиделку своего деда. Этот парень появился в их доме совершенно внезапно, сменив любимицу Харлана — Марту. Та сбежала так торопливо, словно за ней гнались черти, а позже дед представил семье Чарльза Блэквуда — своего нового помощника, сиделку, медбрата, доверенное лицо и бог знает кого еще. Рэнсом невзлюбил Чарльза с первого взгляда: его холеное лицо, идеальную укладку, вечно припухшие, будто он кому-то отсасывал, губы, длиннющие ноги и раздражающий европейский акцент.</p>
<p>Он ненавидел его изо всех сил. Насколько это вообще было возможно. </p>
<p>— У тебя хреновый вкус, Мег, — фыркнул Рэнсом, натягивая очки обратно и подставляя гладкие щеки теплым лучам. День выдался на удивление солнечным, но все же прохладным. Отложив пальто и шарф, Рэнсом устроился на садовых качелях, мысленно предлагая Мег съебаться и не мешать ему вести наблюдение. Она не улавливала его сигналы, тупая, как и ее мамаша.</p>
<p>Чарльз наклонился, поднимая с земли секатор, а его брюки плотно обтянули округлый зад. Что ж, даже в слежке можно было найти свои плюсы.</p>
<p>— Или у тебя нет вкуса. Ты совсем ослеп? Он же рос-кош-ный! — заспорила Мег, проговаривая слова чуть ли не по слогам. И тут же залилась румянцем, когда Чарльз, подрезавший розы в саду, помахал ей.</p>
<p>Чертов притворщик.</p>
<p>Интересно, хоть кто-то видел его настоящее лицо? Знал, кто именно прячется под маской идеального и дружелюбного парня? Чарльз не выдавал себя ни взглядом, ни словом, ни единым движением. И даже после смерти — Рэнсом был уверен — он наверняка сохранил бы свое притворство. И все же Рэнсом чувствовал в нем тьму, сладкий яд, ложь и обман. Фактически родственную душу, если говорить совсем откровенно. И ненавидел его за это всем сердцем — Чарльз испортил ему идеальный план, умудрившись избавиться от идиотки Марты. Как именно он это сделал, Рэнсом не знал. Что он хотел заполучить от их семьи — догадывался, вариантов здесь было немного: деньги, дом, издательство, права на книги деда. Как Чарльз планировал провернуть свои грязные махинации — оставалось лишь предполагать.</p>
<p>И если уж он смог втереться в доверие к Харлану, славившемуся своей проницательностью и разборчивостью, то… Черт, да он способен на все!</p>
<p>Рэнсом собирался раскрыть его, показать всей своей долбанутой семейке лицо монстра. А лучше — подставить, уничтожить и стереть, в конце концов, эту откровенно заебавшую ухмылку с его губ, когда чертов Чарльз Блэквуд окажется за решеткой. У Рэнсома был идеальный план, но он включал в себя глуповатую и наивную Марту. Чарльз же, очевидно, мог с легкостью перехитрить его.</p>
<p>Рэнсом нуждался в новой тактике, как можно скорее.</p>
<p>— Хью, Мег, — Чарльз приблизился к ним, идеальный, как и всегда. Словно сошедший с кинокартины пятидесятых, не хватало только красавицы жены в небесно-голубом платье, пары спиногрызов и шикарного особняка на фоне.</p>
<p>Мег накрутила прядь кудрявых волос на указательный палец и начала позориться, флиртуя отчаянно и бестолково, словно в первый раз. Чарльз продолжал улыбаться и хохотать над ее шутками, но Рэнсом видел в его глазах лишь скуку и надменность. Как другие этого не замечали? Он умудрился ослепить всех. Полуулыбка, пронзительный взгляд, закушенная губа, вовремя поддержанная шутка, раздражающая галантность — и все, пациентов можно выносить.</p>
<p>К счастью, длилось все это недолго. За Мег приехала машина, и Рэнсом расслабленно выдохнул. От ее щебетания и мерзкого приторного голоса ему хотелось как следует проблеваться. Когда машина скрылась за воротами особняка, Чарльз перестал притворяться, убрал со смазливой морды восторг и медленно выдохнул через нос.</p>
<p>Рэнсом откинулся на спинку садовых качелей и скрестил руки на груди, думая, чего бы такого противного и оскорбительного выдать, но Чарльз опередил его:</p>
<p>— Не знал, что у тебя такие проблемы с деньгами. Дать двадцатку на новый свитер? — спросил Чарльз, разглядывая дизайнерские дырки на груди и рукавах.</p>
<p>— Иди к черту. А если подумать, то иди нахер, — сквозь зубы процедил Рэнсом. Этот свитер, блядь, стоил триста баксов.</p>
<p>— Предлагаешь? — шокировано округлил глаза Чарльз, усаживаясь рядом и отталкиваясь ногой от земли.</p>
<p>Качели негромко скрипнули, мотнулись из стороны в сторону, и Рэнсом затормозил пяткой ботинка, тут же поворачиваясь к Чарльзу.</p>
<p>Ооо. <em>Вау</em>. Рэнсом расплылся в широкой ухмылке, сталкиваясь с чужим дерзким взглядом.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь присесть на мой член, так и скажи. Стоит просто вежливо попросить.</p>
<p>— А он у тебя есть? Яйца точно отсутствуют, раз ты все еще сидишь под юбкой своей мамаши, — неприятно скривив губы, Чарльз наклонился ближе, словно они тут секретничали, как две подружки. — Следишь за мной, Хью? Мне стоит обеспокоиться? И задергивать шторы поплотнее? А трусы мои ты уже утащил или только планируешь?</p>
<p>— Тебе стоит, — прошептал Рэнсом, — свалить нахрен отсюда и оставить нашу семью в покое.</p>
<p>— Я помогаю твоему дедушке, прояви больше уважения, — хмыкнул Чарльз. Юркий язык снова прошелся по губам. — Раз уж его родственники готовы свалить уход за стариком на любого чужака, лишь бы самим не заниматься этим.</p>
<p>Рэнсом фыркнул и закатил глаза.</p>
<p>— Поешь дерьма, — предложил он. — И хватит делать вид, словно ты просто сиделка. Ты — мошенник.</p>
<p>— И как ты собираешься это доказать? Ох, точно, никак, потому что я выполняю свою работу, за которую и получаю деньги. Не пора ли тебе отправиться на свою? — Чарльз нарочито скорбно опустил уголки губ вниз. — Прости, все время забываю, какой же ты бездельник.</p>
<p>Рэнсом поджал губы, спокойно рассматривая чужое лицо. Красивое и уродливое (лично для него) одновременно. Хотелось подправить ровный нос, оставить на высокой скуле лиловый синяк, стиснуть подбородок с ямочкой и загнать в этот болтливый рот член, раздирая уголки ярких губ в кровь.</p>
<p>Блядский Чарльз Блэквуд, чтоб его черти раком так и эдак.</p>
<p>— Какой умный, Чарли, — выдохнул Рэнсом, взяв себя в руки. Ладонь легла на чужое обтянутое брюками колено, а пальцы до боли сжали его. — Но недостаточно.</p>
<p>Чарльз поморщился, но отодвигаться не стал.</p>
<p>— Уж поумнее тебя, Хью.</p>
<p>— Рэнсом. Никто не называет меня Хью.</p>
<p>— Я — буду, — скинув с колена ладонь Рэнсома, Чарльз встал.</p>
<p>Солнце окрасило его каштановые волосы в карамельный, награждая сияющей короной, будто сошедшее с небес божество. Светлая рубашка красиво обтянула широкие плечи, узкие брюки подчеркивали длину ног. Рэнсом определенно залюбовался бы им, если бы не хотел так страстно убить. Оттрахав перед этим хорошенько, разумеется.</p>
<p>— Что ж, удачной слежки, Хью, — пригладив волосы и глянув на наручные часы, пожелал Чарльз. — Может, сможешь поймать меня на том, как я краду шоколад из буфета.</p>
<p>Рэнсом молча ткнул ему в лицо средним пальцем. Чарльз, окинув его ледяным взглядом, внезапно улыбнулся и развернулся в сторону особняка. Харлан в это время заканчивал дневной сон, ему требовались лекарства и легкий ужин для капризного стариковского желудка. По мнению Рэнсома, ему требовалась подушка на лицо. Старый козел пожил достаточно, мог бы уже и поторопиться на тот свет.</p>
<p>Увы, Харлан оказался на удивление бодрым для того, кто готовился справить восемьдесят пятый день рождения.</p>
<p>Рэнсом когда-то любил деда, правда, но не мог простить, что тот так легко забыл о нем, когда в их доме появилась Марта. А теперь еще и Чарльз. Неужели знаменитый детективщик не замечал очевидной наебки? Что ж, Рэнсом собирался открыть ему глаза на правду. Посмертно. Вот бы только удостовериться, что сам Рэнсом упомянут в завещании не меньше, чем на миллион долларов.</p>
<p>Разумеется, блядский старик обманул их всех.</p>
<p>Аккуратно уложив листы с завещанием обратно в папку, Рэнсом сжал зубы и попытался не заорать. Все свое имущество Харлан оставил на Чарльза. На человека, которого знал чуть больше года. Своей сраной сиделке. Будь Харлан лет на пятнадцать моложе, Рэнсом решил бы, что старик ебет Чарльза во все дырки и собирается оставить ему свое имущество, ослепленный его прекрасной жопой и умелым ртом. Но в нынешних реалиях Харлан мог спать с Чарльзом только в самом прямом смысле этого слова.</p>
<p>В чем же дело? </p>
<p>Рэнсом потер виски, отгоняя накатывающую головную боль. Мозг упорно не хотел подкидывать идеи. В черепной коробке пульсировало лишь одно: почему? Окей, он был согласен с Харланом, никто из ближайших родственников не заслужил ни цента. Тупица Мег, разве что, не успела еще как следует обосраться. Но неужели дед так ненавидел их всех, что решил оставить кучу денег самому недостойному человеку на свете?</p>
<p>Заперев сейф, Рэнсом тихо спустился по лестнице вниз. Фрэн бросила на него быстрый взгляд, но тут же вернулась к полировке старинного комода, превращаясь в серую мышку, как и положено хорошей прислуге. Мысленно Рэнсом поставил себе галочку как следует расспросить ее о Чарльзе. Как он ведет себя, когда рядом прислуга, чем занимается, насколько свободно перемещается по дому, откуда он, где его родня. Дед ничего не рассказывал, заявляя, что это не его дело, и Рэнсому стоит заняться своей жизнью. Сам Чарльз, разумеется, о своей личности не распространялся, изображая из себя Мэри Поппинс.</p>
<p>Мистер, мать его, идеал.</p>
<p>Белая BMW 3.0 CSi терпеливо ждала Рэнсома у ворот. Отогнав собак, попытавшихся оставить от него кусочек себе на память, Рэнсом сел на водительское кресло и завел мотор. Пальцы бессознательно прошлись по рулю, взгляд скользнул по окнам особняка, дома из его детства, где когда-то он был так счастлив. Пока не повзрослел.</p>
<p>Чарльз Блэквуд не должен был получить деньги и дом. Рэнсом не мог этого допустить. В голове родился идеальный, как ему казалось, план.</p>
<p>Ручник опустился, машина мягко тронулась, и Рэнсом вдавил педаль газа в пол.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>День рождения Харлана, как Рэнсом и думал, походил на ярмарку тщеславия. Фальшивые, улыбающиеся во все тридцать два лживые ублюдки, мечтающие получить деньги Харлана и втайне желающие, чтобы он поперхнулся именинным тортом. Рэнсом не осуждал их, нет. Он был одним из них, еще вчера он бы с радостью ждал его смерти. Теперь же он боялся ее. Если старик умрет естественной смертью, то Чарльз получит все и пнет их ногой под зад.</p>
<p>Паршивый расклад.</p>
<p>Рэнсом дернулся, услышав мягкий, с легкой хрипотцой смех. Вспомнишь дерьмо — вот и оно, как говорится. Рэнсом перевел взгляд на Чарльза, который, в виде исключения, остался на празднике в качестве гостя, а не прислуги. Будто лишний раз их всех тыкали в нос — вот он, новый любимчик детективщика, впавшего окончательно в маразм.</p>
<p>И что это на нем? Подтяжки? Бред какой-то, кто вообще их носит? Либо хипстота, либо чей-то дед. Видимо, Чарльз этим и подкупил Харлана — в душе ему было под девяносто.</p>
<p>Острый нож мелькнул в длинных пальцах, под лезвием разошелся крем и слои бисквита. Рэнсом вздохнул, делая вид, что копается в телефоне, а вовсе не смотрит на то, как Чарльз слизывает с пальцев крем. Розовый язык мелькнул между губ на долю секунды, но и этого хватило, чтобы Рэнсом захотел схватить Чарльза за волосы, утащить наверх и сделать что-нибудь крайне грязное, наплевав, что вся родня собралась внизу. Но у него был идеальный план, который следовало немедленно воплотить в жизнь.</p>
<p>Поднявшись из кресла, пока остальные родственники заглядывали старику в рот и играли в игру «кто качественнее подмажется с очередной сомнительной идеей для стартапа», Рэнсом направился к лестнице. Второй этаж, кабинет, сумка, морфий, срок для Чарльза — все казалось до абсурда легким и простым. Продуманным. В этой семье не только у Харлана имелись мозги. Рэнсом тоже обладал высоким интеллектом, просто не хотел тратить свое время на скучную работу и постоянный стресс.</p>
<p>Открыв дверь и как следует осмотревшись, Рэнсом отыскал аптечку. Ту самую, в которой хранились все необходимые деду лекарства. В одном из отделений нашелся морфий в неприметном стеклянном флаконе с простенькой белой этикеткой. Там же был нейтрализатор. Вытащив из сумки все баночки, он поменял этикетки местами, благо, те неплохо клеились. Рэнсом усмехнулся и аккуратно стянул медицинские перчатки, купленные заранее. Он не мог оставить отпечатков на сумке или лекарствах, не вызвав подозрений.</p>
<p>Осталось лишь дождаться, пока Чарльз сделает Харлану укол на ночь и отправит его в долину вечной тьмы.</p>
<p>Увы, у ада, небес или чего-то еще имелись совершенно иные планы.</p>
<p>Рэнсом почувствовал прикосновение холодного лезвия к горлу и тяжело сглотнул, когда металл сильнее врезался в кожу, а на талию легла рука с наизусть заученными венами, родинками и волосками.</p>
<p>Черт, черт, <em>черт</em>, он в полной заднице.</p>
<p>— Попался, — прошептал Чарльз своим по-кошачьи мягким голосом. — И что мы будем с этим делать?</p>
<p>Его мускулистое тело прижалось к Рэнсому гораздо плотнее, чем того требовала ситуация. Спиной Рэнсом чувствовал, какой же Чарльз горячий, словно угли в костре, как пожар, как тропический ливень. И это в одежде. Без нее, легко признавал Рэнсом, Чарльз наверняка был жарче угодий Сатаны.</p>
<p>— У меня есть прекрасная идея, — Рэнсом резко схватил его за запястье, отвел нож в сторону и развернулся. Чарльз приподнял брови и насмешливо скривил губы. В руках у него был один из бутафорских ножей из кресла деда. Того самого, с отсылкой на «Игру престолов».</p>
<p>— И какая? — светски поинтересовался Чарльз, словно не он поймал Рэнсома на попытке подменить лекарство на морфий. И вообще, здесь просто продолжалась вечеринка.</p>
<p>— Сделаешь вид, что ничего не видел. А я не подставлю тебя.</p>
<p>— Что мешает мне подставить тебя? Ох, погоди, мне и подставлять не надо. Расскажу Харлану правду и твоя жалкая задница тут же вылетит отсюда.</p>
<p>— Смелое предположение, — ухмыльнулся Рэнсом. — С чего бы ему верить тебе?</p>
<p>Чарльз облизнулся, а его взгляд стал более невинным, чем у малыша Иисуса. Даже Рэнсом бы повелся.</p>
<p>— Ах, мистер Тромби, — Чарльз неуверенно нахмурился и отвел взгляд. — Я не уверен, но, кажется, Рэнсом задумал недоброе. Я видел, как он подменил ваше лекарство на морфий…</p>
<p>Рэнсом поджал губы.</p>
<p>— Только попробуй, кусок дерьма, — прошипел Рэнсом, хватая Чарльза за горло, толкая и вжимая в стену. Тот охнул, но на его лице не отразилось и толики настоящего страха. Лишь предвкушение.</p>
<p>— Иначе что? — раздул ноздри Чарльз.</p>
<p>Рэнсом еще сильнее вжал его в стену, втиснулся в стройное, подтянутое тело всем собой. Жадно вдыхая аромат чужого одеколона, он погладил подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу Чарльза, оттянул ее, обнажая ровный ряд нижних зубов. В ушах совсем зашумело, а последние разумные мысли плавно перетекли куда-то в трусы, где запульсировало жарко и чуточку болезненно.</p>
<p>К этому все и шло. </p>
<p>— На колени, — приказал Рэнсом, ожидая бурной реакции, насмешки, привычного фырканья. Но, к его огромному удивлению, Чарльз буквально рухнул вниз, наверняка отбивая коленные чашечки. Его руки без указаний потянулись к ширинке Рэнсома, быстро расстегивая ее и приспуская брюки. Чарльз выразительно вскинул брови.</p>
<p>У Рэнсома стоял, крепко и давно, с того момента, как Чарльз подкрался сзади, поднес к его горлу нож и начал угрожать.</p>
<p>— Уже завелся?</p>
<p>— Заткнись и соси, — выдохнул Рэнсом, запуская пальцы в чужие густые волосы.</p>
<p>Чарльз облизнулся, приоткрыл невозможно мягкие на вид губы, одним своим видом заставляя застонать от возбуждения. В паху словно кипяток разлили, член болезненно пульсировал, как и переполненные яйца. Рэнсом не ощущал себя победителем, и пусть именно Чарльз стоял на коленях, выглядел тот так, будто держал ситуацию под полным своим контролем. Кое-что он точно держал, и Рэнсом не рискнул бы хамить кому-то, в чьих руках, фактически, находились его яйца.</p>
<p>Кому угодно, кроме блядского Чарльза Блэквуда. С ним язык не желал держаться за зубами.</p>
<p>— Ох, а я думал ты жирный, раз прячешься под всеми этими кофтами, — усмехнулся Чарльз, задирая низ свитера вместе с поддетой под него футболкой. Его покрасневшие губы коснулись плоского низа живота, влажный язык проследил дорожку русых волос от пупка до самого паха. Рэнсом чувствовал — еще немного и он схватит Чарльза за волосы и выебет в горло, если тот продолжит дразнить его.</p>
<p>— А я думал, — тяжело выдохнув, произнес Рэнсом, — что ты тот еще хуесос. И не ошибся.</p>
<p>Чарльз усмехнулся, ничуть не оскорбившись, и обхватил кольцом из пальцев член Рэнсома, легко скользя по смазке, натекшей с багровой головки. Он дрочил нарочито медленно, обжигая горячим дыханием тонкую кожу, но упрямо не брал в рот. Чертыхнувшись, Рэнсом схватил его за волосы одной рукой, надежно вплетая пальцы и удерживая голову на месте, а ладонью второй вжался в стену.</p>
<p>С первого этажа доносились голоса, чей-то смех и тихая музыка. В любой момент кто-то мог подняться наверх, заглянуть в кабинет и увидеть их. И Рэнсому было откровенно плевать: последние извилины затуманились, возбуждение заглушило все признаки здравого смысла. Рэнсому хотелось заправить в этот восхитительный рот и трахать его вечность.</p>
<p>— Так и будем любоваться друг на друга? — насмешливо поинтересовался Чарльз, ерзая на коленях, а рукой упираясь в бедро Рэнсома для устойчивости.</p>
<p>— Настолько хочешь мой член? — фыркнул Рэнсом и тут же провел головкой по ярким губам Чарльза, очерчивая их и толкаясь, наконец, в его теплый рот.</p>
<p>В жаркой глубине было именно так, как он и представлял: тесно, влажно, хорошо. Чарльз прикрыл глаза, мягко посасывая головку, пропуская член все глубже, все дальше. Губы красиво растянулись вокруг толстого ствола, и Рэнсом, не удержавшись, погладил их, тронул щеку, оттянул ее, пропихивая еще и большой палец. Ему хотелось разодрать уголки губ Чарльза в кровь, так, чтобы все понимали, глядя на него: он кому-то насасывал, послушно брал в рот и ловил с этого свой кайф.</p>
<p>Рэнсом закусил запястье, глуша стон. Их могли услышать, увидеть и тогда все его планы рухнут в один момент. Они уже начали рушиться, как только Чарльз опустился перед ним на колени и любезно подставил свой рот.</p>
<p>Чарльз сосал старательно, умело, с влажным причмокиванием и совершенно грязным хлюпанием. Внизу живота разгорался самый настоящий пожар: от вида, от ощущений, сконцентрированных в паху, от смутных фантазий о возможном продолжении. Запрокинув голову и сжав зубы, лишь бы не стонать в голос, Рэнсом двинул бедрами, грубо трахая Чарльза в рот, удерживая его голову, мягко и одновременно твердо обхватывая его щеки ладонями.</p>
<p>Налившийся кровью член подрагивал, смазка стала густой и вязкой, в ушах шумело, а ноги ощущались совсем ватными. Каждый раз, стоило Чарльзу выпустить член изо рта, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, смазка тянулась за его губами вперемешку со слюной. Его рот раскраснелся, глаза припухли от невольных слез, подбородок залило слюнями. Зрелище должно было отталкивать, отвращать, но Рэнсом завелся до алой пелены перед глазами.</p>
<p>Господи, как же хорошо все это ощущалось.</p>
<p>Погладив натруженное горло, Чарльз вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и жадно заглотил член, принимая его на всю длину, носом утыкаясь в жесткие волоски в паху. Рэнсом охнул, зажал рот кулаком и кончил в глубине чужой глотки, удерживая Чарльза на месте и заставляя проглотить все до последней капли.</p>
<p>Единственное, о чем жалел Рэнсом в этот момент — он не мог слить и на смазливую мордашку, и в горло одновременно.</p>
<p>— Господи боже мой, — прошептал Рэнсом, вытаскивая гиперчувствительный член из чужого рта. Колени задрожали, как у девяностолетнего. Хотелось завалиться прямо на пол, и лишь стена удержала его от этого необдуманного шага.</p>
<p>Чарльз закашлялся, хватаясь за кадык, и стрельнул в него злым воспаленным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Кретин, аккуратнее нельзя?</p>
<p>Рэнсома на секунду укололо чувство вины, но затем он вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, и нагло усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Я думал, шлюшкам нравится, когда их ебут в горло.</p>
<p>— Шлюшка здесь только ты, — хрипло отозвался Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги и хватая Рэнсома за руку. Кое-кто тоже хотел кончить.</p>
<p>— Завелся, пока брал у меня в рот?</p>
<p>— Отъебись, — прошептал Чарльз. Его ресницы затрепетали, а алый рот приоткрылся, будто напрашиваясь на второй раунд.</p>
<p>Облизав ладонь, Рэнсом сунул ее в белье Чарльза, обхватывая твердый ствол и обнажая головку. Выглядело крайне привлекательно, красиво, эстетично даже — самый симпатичный член из всех, что Рэнсом успел подержать в руках или во рту. Твердый, ровный, почти такой же длинный, как у него самого. Абсолютно шелковый, нежный, безумно чувствительный. В любой другой ситуации Рэнсом не побрезговал бы вернуть услугу, но времени совсем не было. Удивительно, что их еще не начали искать.</p>
<p>Хватило нескольких уверенных движений, чтобы Чарльз кончил, приятно застонав, прижимаясь плотно сжатым ртом Рэнсому к плечу. Рэнсом хотел бы слушать эти звуки почаще, а не мерзости, что они обычно говорили друг другу. Хотя, стоило признать, пикировки придавали их взаимной ненависти пикантности. Рэнсом заскучал бы без этого, если бы Чарльз отправился за решетку.</p>
<p>Не <em>если</em>, а <em>когда</em>. Один отсос и дрочка не делали их лучшими друзьями или компаньонами.</p>
<p>Не удержавшись, Рэнсом поцеловал Чарльза, грубо впиваясь в измученные губы, кусая и вылизывая их, делая еще более воспаленными и болезненными. Чарльз, будто нехотя, ответил на поцелуй, делая его глубже, но нежнее. Злобный монстр в груди свернулся комочком и довольно заурчал, словно все, наконец, стало правильным, встало на свои места и само по себе разложилось по полочкам.</p>
<p>— Оближи, — пробормотал Рэнсом, не слишком вежливо пихая перепачканные спермой пальцы Чарльзу в рот. — Вот так, умница.</p>
<p>Чарльз вяло распахнул губы, быстрыми мазками языка слизывая следы своего оргазма, как совсем недавно делал это с кремом. Мозг почти отключился от этого зрелища, но Рэнсом взял себя в руки. Видимо, единственное, что могло заставить их обоих хоть на секунду перестать оскорблять друг друга — хороший трах. Рэнсом погладил язык Чарльза подушечками пальцев и вытащил их, решив, что ладонь и пальцы достаточно чистые.</p>
<p>— Засранец, — проворчал Чарльз, пихая Рэнсома в плечо и шмыгая носом. — Мне еще делать твоему деду уколы. Как я объясню это?</p>
<p>Если бы взгляд убивал… Ох, не хотел бы тогда Рэнсом оказаться рядом с Чарльзом. Рот Чарльза и правда выглядел чересчур красноречиво, неприлично, совершенно порнушно. Одного взгляда хватило бы, чтобы понять, чем они тут занимались.</p>
<p>— Придумай что-нибудь, ты же умный, — усмехнулся Рэнсом, застегивая ширинку с негромким «вжик», прозвучавшим оглушительно в наступившей тишине.</p>
<p>— Это твоя вина, — напомнил Чарльз, осторожно трогая рот пальцами и тут же охая. — Тупорылый идиот, обязательно было изображать отбойный молоток?</p>
<p>Рэнсом рассмеялся. Во всем теле поселилась непривычная легкость, словно с плеч упал тяжкий груз, а в груди появилось незнакомое томление. На губы лезла чересчур самодовольная улыбка.</p>
<p>— Отличная вечеринка вышла, не находишь? Думаю продолжить ее у себя дома.</p>
<p>Чарльз прищурился, окидывая Рэнсома знакомым надменным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Обойдешься, — поправив брюки и пригладив волосы, Чарльз заглянул в аптечку. — Серьезно? Идиот, они же разного цвета. И консистенции. Их невозможно перепутать.</p>
<p>Рэнсом пожал плечами, изображая невинность, что было достаточно глупо. Ведь его поймали с поличным.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Так что насчет продолжения?</p>
<p>— Ни за что, — скинув ладонь, с намеком погладившую его по ягодице, Чарльз толкнул Рэнсома к двери. — Езжай домой, Хью.</p>
<p>— Одному там так одиноко, — вздохнул Рэнсом, упираясь и не позволяя вытолкать себя из кабинета.</p>
<p>— Уверен, имея две руки и интернет, соскучиться невозможно, — шикнул Чарльз, без должного уважения пиная его в лодыжку.</p>
<p>— Четыре руки — еще лучше.</p>
<p>— Озабоченный ты осьминог, — скривился Чарльз и быстро облизнулся. — Допустим, вечеринка продолжится… Запасись сносной выпивкой, резинками и смазкой.</p>
<p>— Ага, все для принцессы, — кивнул Рэнсом, проворачивая ручку двери. Разумеется, не закрытой.</p>
<p>Чарльз рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо ладонью и направляясь в сторону гостевой ванной. Рэнсом тоже не стал бы спускаться на первый этаж, если бы на его лице буквально отпечаталось то, чем он занимался последние минут пятнадцать.</p>
<p>Не попрощавшись со своей одиозной семейкой, Рэнсом покинул особняк. Следовало заехать в аптеку, если он хотел оттрахать Чарльза по-нормальному.</p>
<p>А план… Он готов был обдумать его позже.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Горячая вода чуть не перелилась через край ванной, когда Чарльз забрался в нее, устраиваясь между ног Рэнсома и прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди. После двух выматывающих раундов тело ощущалось совсем желейным, непослушным. Хотелось лечь и не просыпаться до следующей недели. Рэнсом широко зевнул, обнимая Чарльза поперек груди одной рукой, а второй ненавязчиво поглаживая по внутренней стороне бедра. Как от взаимной ненависти они пришли к этому? К грязным простыням, громкому скрипу кровати, жарким стонам и совместной ванне?</p>
<p>Чарльз склонил голову на бок, напрашиваясь на очередной поцелуй в шею. И Рэнсом не смог отказать себе в удовольствии оставить на ней засос. Один из множества.</p>
<p>— Так что мы будем делать, Хью? — спросил Чарльз, поворачивая голову и отвечая на быстрый поцелуй.</p>
<p>Рэнсом ущипнул его за сосок, игриво, совершенно не грубо, и пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Делать с чем?</p>
<p>— С кем, идиот. С твоим дедом, с наследством, с нами. Я так понимаю, спокойно уйти с деньгами твоя семейка мне не даст.</p>
<p>Рэнсом фыркнул и оттянул сосок Чарльза сильнее, почти болезненно сдавливая его между пальцами. За что тут же получил чувствительный шлепок по ладони и поспешил сместить руку ниже, к красиво очерченному прессу. Не такому рельефному, как у него самого, но достаточно четкому и проработанному.</p>
<p>— Я все еще могу убить тебя, притопив в ванной, например, — ухмыльнулся Рэнсом и потерся щекой о каштановые волосы на макушке.</p>
<p>— Да ну? — Чарльз насмешливо скривил губы и провел кончиками пальцев по коленке Рэнсома. — Судя по тому, как ты на меня накинулся, ты решил идти по другому пути.</p>
<p>— Это по какому же? — заинтересовался Рэнсом, трогая чужое тело под водой.</p>
<p>Ласкаться вот так, с небольшим количеством пены, трогать распаренную кожу, чувствительную и гладкую, оказалось на удивление приятно. Рэнсом трахался в душе и раньше, конечно, но вот так в ванной — никогда. Пальцы соскользнули ниже, по мягкому члену Чарльза, под яички и к ложбинке между ягодиц, где все было натертое и припухшее. Хотелось снова нагнуть Чарльза над кроватью и медленно натянуть на свой член, слушая ругательства и хриплые стоны. Но это было чревато неприятными последствиями, так что Рэнсом просто гладил его между ног, почти забывая о своем первоначальном плане.</p>
<p>Подставить, забрать деньги и свалить куда-нибудь на острова. Следовало повторять это почаще, словно мантру. </p>
<p>У Чарльза же имелись совсем иные представления о дальнейших действиях Рэнсома. </p>
<p>— Соблазнить меня, вскружить голову и вместе укатить с состоянием твоего деда. Разве нет?</p>
<p>— Вау, — закатил глаза Рэнсом. — Более дерьмового плана я еще не слышал.</p>
<p>— Ага, ты его делал, — кивнул Чарльз. — Подмена лекарств… Это такое клише. А что потом? Сам бы нанял частного детектива?</p>
<p>Рэнсом досадливо куснул Чарльза за плечо. Тот оказался слишком догадливым и проницательным.</p>
<p>— Вдвоем будет проще, — продолжил Чарльз. — Как только твой дед умрет, не важно, естественным или неестественным путем, твои родственники попытаются избавиться от меня или оспорить наследство. Мне нужно хорошее прикрытие. И отношения с любимым внуком Харлана… Думаю, это лучший вариант. Твои родители не станут возмущаться, к тому же, мы сможем оставить им дом или издательство. Как откупные.</p>
<p>— А что потом? Поделим деньги и укатим на Мальдивы? — Рэнсом съехал чуть ниже, упираясь затылком в бортик ванной. Немного воды вылилось на пол, но он полностью это проигнорировал.</p>
<p>— Не делай вид, будто не хочешь провести со мной время на жарком курорте. Ты, я, секс, коктейли, крошечные укулеле.</p>
<p>— Звучит неплохо, — сдался Рэнсом. — Уже провернул этот план с кем-то? Разбазарил все деньги, сменил фамилию…</p>
<p>— Нет, — Чарльз завозился, устраиваясь удобнее. — Не совсем. Пытался вытащить моих славных кузин из затворничества. В итоге получил стеклянным шаром по голове и очнулся прикопанным в лесу. Скажу тебе, ощущение более чем паршивое.</p>
<p>Рэнсом шокировано замер.</p>
<p>— Разводишь меня?</p>
<p>— Если бы, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Эти чокнутые едва не грохнули меня, а младшая пыталась отравить несколько раз. Потому что решила, будто я одержим злом.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, они оказались в психушке, — пробормотал Рэнсом, целуя Чарльза в затылок, на удивление верно угадывая, где именно остался шрам от удара.</p>
<p>— Их дом подожгли местные. Тот городок был небольшим, полным странных предрассудков. В общем, я решил не соваться туда больше, те деньги, что остались им после отца, не стоили того. Я чуть, мать их, не сдох. Так и остался бы закопанным в лесу, как сбитая собака.</p>
<p>— Паршиво. Но вернемся к наследству моего деда. С чего бы нам с тобой доверять друг другу? — спросил Рэнсом.</p>
<p>Чарльз отстранился и вскинул брови.</p>
<p>— Нам абсолютно точно не стоит доверять друг другу. Трахаться. Обниматься в ванной. И все же мы делаем это прямо сейчас. Жизнь — это риск.</p>
<p>— Я не готов рискнуть своей свободой, — нахмурился Рэнсом.</p>
<p>— Ох, не ври хотя бы себе. Ты такой же, как я. Я чувствую это. Если мы объединимся, то получим все. Если нет — то можем оба остаться ни с чем.</p>
<p>— На тебе уже все наследство. Не понимаю твоих мотивов.</p>
<p>— Я не так наивен, — прошептал Чарльз, укладываясь на Рэнсома сверху, вжимаясь животом в живот. — Это только в сказках человек получает все и живет долго и счастливо. В реальности его раздирают на части родственники того, чьи деньги он получил. Думаешь, твоя семейка не способна на убийство? Я не успею сказать: «Иди в жопу, Рэнсом», как меня тут же убьют или попытаются свалить на меня смерть Харлана. Плюс я не смогу получить деньги, если меня признают недостойным наследником. Значит, мне нужна поддержка самых близких родственников. Ты, твои родители, может, Мег. Если мы оплатим ее учебу, то она не станет слишком возмущаться.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — коротко поцеловав Чарльза, Рэнсом скользнул растопыренными пальцами по его спине, к упругой заднице, которую имел всего полчаса назад. Округлые ягодицы приятно легли в ладони, и Рэнсом не удержался, сжал их до боли и развел в стороны, заставляя Чарльза чертыхнуться. Вряд ли горячая вода хорошо ощущалась на натертой членом дырке.</p>
<p>— Ты уже все решил, — промурлыкал Чарльз, потираясь об Рэнсома всем телом.</p>
<p>— Да пошел ты, — пробормотал Рэнсом, сдаваясь, прыгая с самого высокого ущелья и позволяя гравитации взять над собой верх. — Так каков наш план?</p>
<p>Чарльз расплылся в широкой улыбке, сделавшей его лицо мрачным и чуточку пугающим.</p>
<p>И Рэнсом окончательно пропал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>